dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance
s are pacts of guilds bounded together formed by the guild leaders of guilds who share similar interests in game. Some benefits to being in an Alliance include access to the Alliance chat, defending any Perceptor of any guild in the same Alliance and access to experience and drop bonuses when fighting in areas controlled by the Alliance. Note: The Dofus Wiki does not allow the listing of individual Alliances or their guilds. Alliance Advantages While there are some guilds who prefer to refrain from joining an Alliance (for any number of reasons), the majority usually end up belonging to an Alliance. Being in an Alliance has a number of benefits: * Access to the Alliance chat. Players across all the guilds belonging to the same Alliance can communicate easily and privately (at least more privately than with General Chat) with other members. This allows for easier organisation of Dungeon runs and hunts, as well as help with the game or just silly chats. * All Areas in the game can now be controlled by Alliances by the use of Alliance Prisms. Players of an Alliance can benefit from having increased experience and drop rate when fighting in an area controlled by their Alliance. * Possibility of defending any perceptor of any guild in one Alliance allows guilds within an Alliance to develop their diplomatic relations. * Member of a like minded community. Many Alliances form around guilds with like minded people, so being part of an Alliance allows you to enjoy the benefits that it reaps and can simply make your playing time a nicer experience (even if your Guild do relatively little with the rest of your Alliance!). * Members belonging to an Alliance can equip the Alliance Shield to display their Alliance Emblem. * A new emote has been created for members of an Alliance to display their Alliance's banner. Joining an Alliance To join an Alliance your Guild cannot be part of another Alliance. Assuming you are the leader of your Guild, you need to be invited by the leader of an Alliance. The leader of an Alliance is also the leader of the first guild in an Alliance who created the Alliance first. If you're looking to join an Alliance, good places to try are the Recruitment Chat, as well as forming friendships with other Guilds and their members. Alliance Creation To create an Alliance, you must first possess an Alliagem. You must also be P2P when you create the Alliance, though you can then let your subscription lapse and become F2P while remaining Leader of your Alliance. Alliances can be created at the Alliance Temple which is located at (13,34). The easiest way to reach the temple is to go to the Sufokia Zaap at (13,26), go right to (16,26), go down to (16,29), and take the Boat at (14,36). There is also a newly created Zaap outside the Alliance Temple at (13,35) for easier access after you have been there for the first time. Alliance Logos When creating an Alliance the leader must pick a name, logo (consisting of an image and a background shield), an abbreviation (can be anything) and the logo's colours. These cannot be changed yet. * The choices of selecting an Alliance Logo are the same as those in selecting a Guild Logo. Alliance Roles Members of an Alliance can take on roles such as Healer, Undertaker, or Sentinel at the Alliance Temple. Each role has its own uses in Alliance Battles. Healer Healers can resurrect a character that has been transformed into a tombstone. When healed by a healer, the character will be able to return to the territory and be counted in their alliance’s score. They will also be able to continue fighting in the war zone. Undertaker Undertakers can forcibly send characters who are tombed back to the cemetery without their consent. This means they will be removed from their alliance’s score and cannot continue to fight in that particular war zone. Sentinel Sentinels can automatically attack members of other alliances that pass by them (within 6 cells) while they are in a combat zone. Alliance Leader The Alliance Leader is also the leader of the first guild in the list of guilds of the Alliance. There can only be one leader and cannot be changed unless the Alliance is destroyed and recreated. Leaving an Alliance Only the leader of a Guild representing its members can select to leave an Alliance. One can also leave an Alliance by leaving their guild which belongs to said Alliance. Category:Game information